


A Jedi Quest

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While training under Luke, Rey has to both follow his instructions and resolve her differences with Luke's other Apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jedi Quest

Rey wasn't sure how she had gotten herself in this mess. After she accepted her part in the Force, being Luke Skywalker's Apprentice sounded pretty amazing. She just didn't expect the fact she wouldn't be the only one.

Maybe he had spent years wanting to train someone so as soon as he got to do it to one person he just decided the more the merrier. Rey didn't exactly understand what went through Luke's mind a lot of the time. But of all people he could get to train, did it have to be her?

Torani was the most annoying person Rey had met. And while she hadn't met that many people, what with living most of her life in a desert planet, it still meant something on how annoying Torani was.

It was like the Rodian found it fun to try and show Rey up, which she didn't usually succeed on, but sometimes she got closer than Rey would have liked.

She had asked Luke whether having Torani around was really necessary, but he had given her some 'such is the will of the Force' crap in return. What did the Force have against her, anyway? It had certainly been awful on her for most of her life.

What with being abandoned in Jakku as a kid because of the damn Force.

Rey still wasn't sure what that had been about, she had thought that maybe when she met the famous Jedi Skywalker she would get more answers on what happened with her family, but besides saying he had known her mother, he wasn't very forthcoming. It seemed to be a Jedi thing, considering her conversation with Yoda's Force Ghost (and she was still a bit overwhelmed about that) hadn't given her as many answers as she had hoped either.

But then Luke decided to send Rey and Torani alone in a training mission of sorts. It seemed the place they were currently in had once been home to a Jedi Temple and their task was to find out where it was.

Easier said than done.

She didn't know the place anywhere near as well as Jakku and even though she was used to finding things - she had lived out of that, after all - she had no idea what a Jedi Temple even looked like.

Torani didn't help, either. If anything, her insistence she could find the place without help and she didn't understand why Luke had made it clear they needed to get there together only got on Rey's nerves.

After walking around with no plan for two days, Rey decided she had had enough. If this was supposed to help with Jedi training, then there was a purpose both why they needed to find the place and why do it together.

"Torani, look," Rey started, keeping her voice as even as she could. "Luke put us both on this and I think we're supposed to reach out through the Force - together."

Torani looked about to protest and Rey winced, why couldn't she have brought Finn with her? He would be such a better person to work with.

But much to Rey's surprise, Torani didn't say anything. Instead, she closed her eyes and Rey felt she was reaching the Force. With a small smile, Rey did the same.

According to Luke, you didn't command the Force, it wasn't how it worked. You let it flow through you, you let it guide you.

And so Rey did it. It didn't come easy for her, she had had to rely on herself for too long to be able to trust something like the Force, it was why it took her so long to let it in.

But as the Force guided her and she felt both Torani and the place they were searching for, it seemed natural. Like the one thing in her life that was actually right, it felt like home.

And so, finally not even throwing each other glares, Torani and Rey walked to the Jedi Temple, to find Luke waiting there, a smile on his face.

"Master Skywalker!" Torani said. "I understand now what you wanted to do by giving us this quest, I will not question you again, Master."

"You should question me sometimes, Torani, I may not always be right, but I'm glad you both got here," Luke looked away from them and to the Temple. "It's not, however, the end of the journey. I hope you both feel up to a challenge."

Torani and Rey looked at each other and nodded. They were ready.


End file.
